


Holiday

by LesOublies



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz Thinks Simon Wants to Break Up, Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Just a little angst, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Shep, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Canon, Protective Simon Snow, Running Fingers Along Skin, Shep & Simon are Bros, Simon Snow Gets Therapy, Simon is not afraid of the horse, Simon taking care of Baz, Snogging, SnowBaz, Winter, blanket sharing, carriage, cottage, horse, mentions of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesOublies/pseuds/LesOublies
Summary: Simon takes Baz out to the snowy countryside for a lovely holiday. Baz is convinced the holiday is a plot to break up with him. Simon really just wants to take care of Baz and finally say those magical three words...
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: Winter Holiday Collection 2020





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teastainsonmysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teastainsonmysoul/gifts).



> I never imagined I would be writing a SnowBaz fic, but here we are. Writing isn't really my thing, so this was a challenge for myself. Thank you so much to my lovely betas [Jyoti96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoti96) and [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire) for helping me along the way. Especially my bish, for explaining step by step as I am typing this. 
> 
> [teastainsonmysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teastainsonmysoul), I hope you enjoy! I have never posted anything before, but I wanted to try for you. I wish I could have written something much longer, but this is all I can manage right now.

# Baz

Snow has insisted we go on a magic-free holiday. I am sure it is all a plot to break up with me. 

After everything we have been through in America, almost dying upon our return to Watford, the Chosen One managing to get rid of his wings and tail, Simon has finally picked his opportune moment to destroy my existence.

It’s rather _dramatic_ , I know. I don’t understand why he didn’t just tell me back home. Why drag us all the way to a beautiful cottage in the countryside just to break my heart?

The cab escorting me to my doom suddenly stops, pulling me from my thoughts and despair. Snow sends me a small smile from my side and exits the vehicle. Letting out a sigh, I go to follow him.

“Well, what do you think Baz?” He asks, excited. 

I walk up to Simon and look at the little cottage Shep helped him pick out for us. It is rather strange, how close Simon and Shep have become ever since he returned with us. 

They go on these things Shep calls _Bro Dates_ , whatever that entails. I refuse to attend at every invitation.

“It is rather charming, despite it being the size of a one-person shack,” I tell him. I wonder if that means there is only one bed? That will make it quite uncomfortable if Snow is about to break up with me.

“Wait until you see the inside,” he beams.

Simon seems so happy, which isn’t something I’ve seen recently. Seeing the smile on his face sends butterflies through my body. 

Oh, how I long to tell him how much he means to me. How he is the only person I want to be with. Always. But I am not sure it would do any good.

Simon leads the way into the cozy white cottage, and I follow. As I always do.

# Simon

I am finally going to tell Baz that I love him. 

It has taken me awhile to understand what I have been feeling, but after attending some much-needed therapy (Baz doesn’t know, I am going to surprise him,) I understand how important it is for me to communicate with him. 

I worry that he wants to break up with me for being such a terrible boyfriend. I did warn him though.

Shep helped me arrange everything. A surprise to woo the man of my dreams and tell him how much he means to me. How I would do anything to make sure he was safe and _happy_.

I am still smiling when I show Baz into the cottage. He seems surprised at how modern the inside is. 

Shep wanted to make sure we would have a lovely place for my confession of love. A small kitchen with new appliances, a table for two, and a comfortable bed. For us to share.

A shiver runs through me at the thought of a possible chance for intimacy. We have yet to try anything aside from snogging and some cuddling. 

I have been too nervous and full of self-hatred to want to share any part of myself with Baz. But my therapist has helped me some and I think I’m finally ready to start.

My next surprise for Baz is about to arrive and I can’t wait to see how it unfolds. I know he isn’t a fan of the cold, but this is all part of my plan to woo him with romance and my body heat.

# Baz

Snow has me bundled up in thick winter clothes for some outdoor excursion. 

He knows how I hate the cold, so I don’t know why he is dragging me outside a perfectly suitable cottage with a fire. He tugs on my jumper, pulling me out the door.

In front of the cottage is parked a red carriage. A gorgeous black shire horse is hooked up to the contraption.

“I know it is almost Christmas, but a red carriage?” I ask and must admit Simon is kind of adorable. Not that I will let him know that. 

Simon holds his hand out to me. I stare down for a moment, trying to decide what to do with it.

“Come on Baz. It’s a romantic ride in the snow. You’ll love it, I promise,” Simon says and shows off another smile. 

I don’t know how I am supposed to process this. I tentatively place my hand in his. I can feel his warmth embrace me just from a single touch. 

He leads me to the carriage, holding my hand even as he helps me up the step and onto the bench inside.

“Crowley, Snow. I’m going to freeze out here.” 

I have already started to shiver, even with three layers on. Simon throws a heavy knit blanket on our laps.

“Here. We can share the blanket. If you need more heat, just snuggle closer to my body Baz.” The bloody Chosen One sends me a wink. 

My dead heart starts to pick up the pace at the suggestion. I push myself as close as possible, _without_ being on his lap. 

The idiot offered, so I would be a fool not to take him up on that.

Simon grabs a hold on the reins and we are off into the snow-covered countryside.

# Simon

I kind of wish Baz would have sat on my lap. But that can always be saved for another time. I take us out further into the snow, with Baz curled up next to me. 

I can’t keep the smile off my face. This is going well so far. I wonder if I should tell him _now_.

I look over at Baz, getting slightly distracted at how gorgeous he looks with his longer hair. He’s been growing it out and I have to stop myself from running my hands through it. 

I wish he would put his head in my lap so I could play with his hair.

Baz catches me looking at him.

“Shouldn’t you be watching where you are going Snow?” Baz is almost chattering his teeth. 

He must be freezing still.

“Thanks Baz. That reminds me.” I pull the carriage over, bringing the horse to a stop. 

Next to my feet I have a thermos. Twisting the cap off, I pour the hot liquid in the cup for Baz. I have to make sure my boyfriend is provided for.

He looks at me suspiciously before taking a sip. His eyes widened in surprise, “Hot chocolate? When did you manage to make this?” 

Baz must really like it with how quickly he asks for more.

“It’s a secret, Baz. I just want you to sit back and enjoy yourself,” I say and pour him another cup before taking up the reins again. 

The horse takes off suddenly, resulting in a gasp from Baz. I look over and the hot liquid has spilled on his hand and even his face.

“Oh Baz! I am so sorry, love,” I exclaim as I grab his hand and start wiping the remains off with my jumper. 

The skin on his hand is a little red. I gently run my fingers over the tender skin. “Does it hurt terribly Baz?” 

He looks dazed, staring at my fingers rubbing his hand. Maybe his face is hurting too.

I move my fingers to his cheeks, carefully stroking his flushed skin. His eyes meet with mine, his lips opening in the process. 

“Should I get your lips too?” I ask, gazing into his eyes.

Baz chokes, “Snow, I’m perfectly alright. Vampire, remember?” 

Baz takes my hands from his face and places a sweet kiss on them. I wish it was on my lips instead.

# Baz

I should have kissed his lips instead of those hands. Simon’s hands are actually quite wonderful. Big and strong. 

But I would have preferred to kiss those big and strong lips _instead_. If the opportunity arises once more, I won’t back out.

I am also starting to second guess the reason why he has us on this holiday. 

I really thought he was going to break up with me, but he has been so sweet and happy since we arrived. It has been romantic, just as he said. I wonder if I should tell him how much I love him _now_.

We have been out on our ride for almost an hour, before Simon brings our carriage to a stop in front of the cottage. 

He felt how much I was shivering under our shared blanket and decided to bring us back. My heart is melting at his thoughtfulness and taking care of me.

Simon takes my hand and helps me down from the carriage. We walk up to the cottage door with our arms around each other, not wanting to lose each other’s body heat.

“Baz, look!” Simon points to a little green decoration above the door. “It’s mistletoe.” 

Mistletoe? _Oh._

“I don’t remember that being here the first time,” I state like a _bloody_ numpty. 

Snow faces me, stroking my face gently. He brings our lips together so sweetly. 

My entire being lights up from his fire. I want to be devoured by everything Simon Snow. I bring my arms around his neck, our bodies close together.

Simon pulls away just a tad to look at me. He is smiling. Again. _Still_. It’s never gone away. I love him so much. 

Simon brings his hand up and places a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

“I love you, Baz.” 

The love of my life has confessed his love for me. 

Crowley, I am truly living a charmed life. 

I bring my lips to his again, hoping he can feel all my love for him pouring into the kiss. I can’t wait to see what the rest of this holiday will entail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out! I have no idea what I am doing.


End file.
